Homework Help
by Cazuuki
Summary: In a school for cartoon characters... Seto Kaiba is having trouble understanding his odd homework assignment.  Can Sebastian Michaelis give him the inspiration he needs? SebaSeto


Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Sebastian Michaelis. If I did… they would totally be starring in an awesome yaoi manga ;P

Author's Note: I was sitting at home one day on the computer reading fanfics (hooray!) when I thought to myself: what were the characters of my story like before their series began. Then it dawned on me - they go to school, just like everybody else, to learn how to be cartoons. Thus, my chaotic story was born.

And this is set in my Cartoon High universe which started here: .net/s/6408912/1/Cartoon_High. Might make several one-shots for this involving other characters… depends on how well this is received.

~*(Homework Help)*~

Seto Kaiba narrowed his icy blue eyes in concentration. _Man, what kind of homework is this? It's literally impossible to figure out. _He closed his soft lips slowly around his pencil and twisted it in thought.

Behind him a door opened and closed. Out of habit, the duelist lifted his eyes to meet the newcomer. There stood one of his roommates, Sebastian Michaelis, with his arms full of groceries. A devious smile graced his face when he noticed the younger's glance. "Good evening, Seto-chan. Doing your homework?"

The brunette gave an irritated sigh before returning to his work. Sebastian's grin softened. _Working like always… _Quietly, the demon headed across the dorm's living room and into the dining room/kitchen. Just as quiet he unloaded the food, sneaking peeks at his roommate, whose eyebrows were knitted in frustration.

"Having trouble, Seto-chan?" the crimson eyed devil asked casually. Of course, he wasn't surprised when all he got was a rude grunt. "I'll take that as a yes." Finishing up with the groceries he came to stand behind the young CEO. "What exactly _are _you working on?"

Seto tilted his head back to stare intently at the older, a pout gracing his sharp features. "It's just some homework in Cartoon Ethics. Kisai assigned us each a classic cartoon bits and said we had to write an essay, using our own imagination, on how they performed them." He looked back down at his empty paper.

The demonic butler gently kissed the top of Seto's head. "Doesn't seem that difficult to me… unless one has no imagination." He grabbed the younger's face and leaned him back to look at him. Seto saw the serious look on his face. "Do you not have an imagination?"

"I do to have an imagination!" Blue eyes glared at the other man.

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Then prove it."

The duelist's face fell. "Eh… uh…" Sebastian gave a triumphant smirk. "If you give me an example I could probably get a better grasp of it."

The red-eyed man sat next to his companion. "What's your topic?" He pulled Seto's papers nearer to himself. "Ah… the classic run through the wall bit." Leaning back casually he shot the younger his infamous grin. "My explanation would be a wormhole opening for only the people who completely believe that the illusion is real and closing when the person isn't completely sure." Lazily he brushed a hair out of Seto's face. "Now, what's yours?"

"Um…" Seto glanced down at his hands, eyes narrow. "Perhaps the person created an invisible portal to the other side of the wall with the use of his more advanced mind and the other person being inferior couldn't, therefore, hitting the wall face first believing anyone could go through."

Sebastian stood up and was getting ready to go to his room when a thin hand grabbed the back of his school jacket. "Sebastain," the older boy turned around to see a pink faced Seto, "er… thanks."

Turning around the demon placed a soft kiss on the corner of his friend's lips. "Anything to see that adorable blush on your face, Seto-chan." As he continued heading back to his room he heard Seto yell something along the lines of: "How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT adorable?"

~*(G)*~

The next afternoon Seto found himself running back to his dorm room. When he entered all exhausted and breathing heavily, Sebastian looked up from the book he was reading to stare at the red-faced young man. "Seto, what's the matter?"

Seto stalked over to the taller man. His eyes were narrowed in deep concentration. Sebastian didn't even have time to prepare as lips met his in a rough kiss. Not one to look the gift horse in the mouth, the demon pressed back bruising the other's lips.

Cautiously, Sebastian nibbled on Seto's lower lip. The mouth opened eagerly. Fearing it might close before he got the chance, Sebastian thrust his tongue in. He worked his spidery fingers through Seto's messy brown locks.

Just as quickly as it started the kiss ended. Seto lingered an inch away from Sebastian's face. "What, may I ask, was that for?"

"I aced my essay thanks to you." Seto shot the demon his soft awkward smile. "It's the least I can do for the help."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "I could think of some other things you could do." Seto whacked him upside the head. Then, with the romantic mood gone, plopped down next to him. "Still, I think I should help you with homework more often." Seto threw a pillow at his face.

~*(Homework Help)*~

Author's Note: This has got to be my favorite crossover pairing (that and Zeruto: Zero and Ikuto… which I might make a one-shot for). Definitely have to write more of these… it was loads of fun. :D Tell me what you think… please

~*(Cazuuki)*~


End file.
